


Mirrors, Mirrors

by Magnolia_in_black_Velvet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, M/M, Mirrors, Smut, a lot sweeter than this sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet/pseuds/Magnolia_in_black_Velvet
Summary: Fill for the FrostIronKink prompt:Loki puts a mirror on the ceiling above the bed and makes Tony watch himself in it while they have sexMostly PWP, but with a lot of emotions because Tony and mirrors





	Mirrors, Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first time writing explicit smut, so I hope you like it?
> 
>  
> 
> [This is the prompt I'm referring to](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/148433232104/prompt-loki-puts-a-mirror-on-the-ceiling-above-the)

The first time Loki brought it up Tony outright laughed at the idea.

" _Mirrors in the ceiling?_ I know I'm vain, but, really, Loki – if you've got time to admire yourself then you're not being properly fucked!"

And he had continued laughing, doubled over that he almost spilled his coffee and missed the smirk on Loki's lips that promised mischief.

  


Of course Loki didn't forget it – Loki never forgot anything, Tony had learned, not the slightest insult or smallest kindness – and Tony was forcefully reminded of this when he looked up at the ceiling over his own bed one night and saw his own reflection looking back.

"You didn't!", he groaned and looked away, to Loki who was busy tying his last free ankle down.

His lover looked up, smirking, his nimble fingers completing their task without hesitation. "But of course I did, dear Anthony. How else would you ever see yourself as I see you, a creature more beautiful than any other? A picture worthy to be hung into a gallery between Earth's finest masterpieces as you writhe in pleasure and pain? Pleading for my touch, or pleading for me to end your torment and finally let you rest. Knowing full well that I _and I alone_ have the might to fulfill your desire."

Tony swallowed as heat started to pool in his belly at those words, dripping with sinful accuracy from Loki's silver tongue. It didn't help that his lover moved forward onto his hands and knees and started crawling towards him, every movement slow and deliberate, like a panther advancing on its prey.

Yet danger had always excited him, made him seek out extreme sports and the thrill of battle to just feel the adrenaline curse through his body. He never felt as alive as when he was _just so_ escaping death, skimming its surface on the end of a long rope connecting him to life. And how much more dangerous could it get but by playing this particular game with the mad God of Chaos? Russian Roulette seemed safe in comparison.

The thought had him shudder, his whole body moving on the fine satin sheets that Loki preferred. Strong silk ropes tightened around his wrists, emphatically enforcing his helplessness. A small whimper fell from his lips and he felt his cock stir. His limbs felt week, far away from him – already submitting to another's will.

Tony hadn't always been a sub (wasn't always now, either). Sure, he had enjoyed the occasional slap, or partners with sharp nails that left long gashes for him to marvel at come morning. And Pepper with a flogger ... oh, that was something else the few times they had indulged in the game.

But Loki ... that was something else again. It had turned out that even without the insane desire to conquer earth being put into him by the Mad Titan Loki had a certain ... _thing_ for people kneeling at his feet. And with the right incentive – like those honey-sweet words or the promise of a star-shattering orgasm – Tony was more than ready to do the kneeling and pleading required

Even if it meant lying on his back, naked and bound to helplessness, fully at the mercy of his still leather-clad master.

A master who now came to rest over his chest, in the right place for a lot of fun things. Kissing. Biting. Rubbing his tight leather crotch against Tony's.

Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Straining against the ropes he tried to entice Loki to give him what he needed – some good, old-fashioned grinding, the feel of cool leather against his hot skin.

Of course that wasn't what Loki had in mind. Slowly he started to smile, a dark, dangerous smirk that wouldn't have been out of place on a serial killer. “You are delicious like this”, he said and dipped low, his tongue sliding over Tony's skin as if he really was after taking his pound of flesh.

Loki's tongue was like a cat's, rasping over his chest that Tony thought it would take off skin and that thought shouldn't make him buck into the touch, shouldn't fill his veins with red-hot desire.

"Loki, please", he moaned, knowing that he wouldn't get mercy yet. But the way Loki lifted his head and smirked down at him, his eyes holding Tony's while he licked, slowly, deliberately, one long stripe up from his navel to his collarbone, send the arousal spiraling through his body.

Tony moaned again, offered his chest up to Loki's mouth and enjoyed the way he could feel the silk on his wrists keeping him down.

"Already pleading, darling? Do you think you will escape your due treatment if you pretend on being less of a slut than we both know very well you are?"

"My due treatment? Wouldn't that be more ... oh ... more ... ahh ..."

Loki had a silver tongue, but not always was it used to drip honey in listening ears. Sometimes he used it to rob tongues of their speech, like he did now, playing and licking and biting at Tony's nipple until it stood hard and aching under his ministrations. Long, silky hair fell from the bun he'd had it in and stroked Tony's chest like the wings of a butterfly – if any butterfly was ever set on arousing him – and this time there was nothing voluntary in the way he bucked up into Loki's mouth.

"Loki", he whimpered, and wicked teeth found his tender flesh, bit down hard enough to elicit a loud cry.

Yet he would rather endure more of those bites than the cool air rushing over his skin when Loki moved back again. Strong hands settled on his hips, thumbs stroking him soothingly while he waited for Tony to calm down.

"I have thought of this many a time, my Anthony", he said and Tony couldn't help but shudder at his name said so tenderly, so possessive. "Of having you at my mercy, of having time to show you how beautiful you are."

A vague sense of uneasiness stirred in Tony's chest, a cold current within the maelstrom of hot excitement roaring through his body. Yet he couldn't pin it down, even less when Loki bowed down, his face hovering above his for a long, long moment before Tony lost the fight against desire and pressed his lips to Loki's mouth.

Kissing Loki ... that was something else. Had been from the very first time he had dared to, all tongues and teeth and bodies grinding against each other in a dark penthouse suit somewhere in Vegas. Was new and strange and wonderful again now, too, with his limbs strapped down and Loki above him. All that white expanse of skin covered by dark leather, creating a distance, a barrier between them, impenetrable and vast but for where their lips opened to each others desire.

Tony had always been an enthusiastic kisser, dangerously good at it, but between his position and experience Loki dominated the kiss easily. Teeth descended upon his lips, scraped them raw only to have the soreness soothed again by an eager tongue, kitten-licking over his mouth until amusement washed into the heat still making his body drum. Fingers wandered over his stomach, mapped the skin with small petting and long strokes. Plucked on his nipples until Tony gasped into their shared mouth, too strung up to know what to do with the not-quite-pain of it.

"You are exquisite like this." Lips traveled over his jaw, a bite into his earlobe while hair as soft as a raven's wing stroked Tony's skin. Whimpering he strained upwards, fought the silk keeping him safely down, inhaled the spicy scent of his lover. A lover who only chuckled at his efforts and then touched him, bold and teasing, where he was straining upwards.

"Loki!" Tony was no virgin, had in fact flaunted his own sexuality much and enthusiastically in the past. But compared to Loki he still sometimes found himself hesitating at some or other taboo.

Like now, when Loki stroked him with a skill honed in thousands of years, ordering quietly: "Eyes on me, love. Let me see just how much of a slut you are."

Desire rushed red-hot through his body, even while some part of him balked at the name-calling. It was something he had never done himself, finding it too distasteful even while he whispered all other sorts of naughty things in willing ears. Yet having it happen to himself he couldn't deny the appeal, forbidden and humiliating and all the more arousing for it.

Not that he could focus on it for long. Not with Loki's fingers stroking him, lines drawn in tender flesh and nails almost hurting, following veins to the head and circling there. Teasing at the slit, not quite digging in. Cupping his balls and rolling them gently, far too gently, only to pull them away and nudge at his unprepared hole.

Tony was flailing and moaning in no time, and having to look at Loki, having to watch his lover watch him, his eyes dark and hungry, his lips curled into a predatory smirk ... it had him on the edge within minutes.

Of course Loki wouldn't have his game plan for the night be destroyed by something inconvenient like Tony's needs. Just when he felt his orgasm approach, tears running from his eyes in hope of release, he could see that damn smirk gaining a nasty edge and then those beautifully, heavenly fingers vanished.

Howling at the loss Tony strained against the bonds, tried to get his hands free to touch himself and fall over that last edge ... only to realize that there was nothing he could do but wait for Loki to give it to him. Blinking tears and sweat from his eyes he scowled at his lover, only to get amused chuckles in return.

"Oh my sweet, you didn't think I would make it so easy, did you? After all you left me to play alone for a week, dear, with only my thoughts of revenge to give me company."

The thought poured heat through Tony and he could feel his cock twitch at the image unfolding in his mind – of Loki lying in this very bed, his clever hands traveling over his own body while he entertained himself with the planning of this scene.

Whimpering he batted his eyelashes. "I'm sorry", he said – entirely in play for he knew as much as Loki did that he would have his revenge, and that he would enjoy the hell out of it.

Yet his play-acting earned him a hard slap on his ass, pain flashing through his flesh and right into his dripping cock. Moaning he trust upwards, begging wordlessly for more, which Loki granted him with relish.

"Maybe I should just leave you like this", he smirked, his hands rubbing the burn deeper into his ass. "Let you simmer in your desire and return just now and then to make sure you're not forgetting that you are being punished." An evil hand cupped the head of his cock. "Maybe this would remind you not to stray from me."

There was something else there, in his voice, but Tony’s mind wasn’t working enough for him to understand it. Instead he moaned as Loki leaned forward again, his chest resting cool and heavy on Tony's, his lips just in the right position for Tony to kiss the evil grin from them.

Loki indulged him only for a moment before he went up on his forearms again. A strange look sat on his face, almost concern, just unsettling enough to catch Tony’s attention.

"Loki?"

"I'm sorry, my sweet little pet, I didn't mean to ..." Loki shook his head, the hungry look returning to his face even if there was still something uneasy in his eyes. "You know, pet, I was lying in this very bed, and I thought of you. Of your face, your beautiful eyes, your lovely body. Of the desire I wanted to paint on you. And then I thought, if there was ever one person I wanted to share this view with, then it would be you."

Understanding sparked and Tony felt uneasiness grow in his chest, his desire waning suddenly. "The mirror."

"Clever little creature. Oh, hush, sweet. Of course I know of your ... not-quite favorable view of yourself, hence why I thought up this little game of mine." The hand at his cock became more insistent again, fingers circling the head and smearing precome over the shaft until it was stiffening again and Tony couldn't quite keep a moan from escaping his mouth.

Loki only looked down at him with a strangely loving expression. "I will play with you, my fingers traversing your skin, my mouth on your begging cock. Maybe I will ride you, if you are very good. But only as long as you keep looking at yourself, keep telling me of the way you look, gasping and moaning and enjoying my ministrations. The lovely shades of purple your cock can take on."

Desire warred with hesitation in Tony, spurred on by the gentle way Loki kept stroking him. Yet the very thought of looking at himself – at the scars of battles fought because he was too lazy to realize what was going on in time, at the scar where he should have been dead and instead was barely inconvenienced where young soldiers would never be coming home to their families – had ice freezing his veins and put a block on his breathing.

A hand touched his cheek, warm and reassuring. When he looked up, blinking to clear the haze from his eyes, he saw Loki looking down at him with concern darkening his gaze.

"You don't have to, love. When I thought this up I only wished to give you pleasure. Wished to show you how beautiful you are, perfect in your desire and trust. But if the thought causes you so much distress there are other games we can play."

It was this offer – the reminder that Loki cared for him, would never force him – that allowed him to give in to the request. "Okay. I ... okay, we can play. Just ... this is not punishment?" He knew he sounded pleading, like a child, but he couldn't help it. The thought that Loki might do this to punish him ...

Yet the look of shock on Loki' face told him that the thought hadn't even occurred to his lover. "Never, my sweet", he swore. "Why would I share the loveliest view of all the nine realms with you as punishment?"

The reassurance helped Tony settle down, though he found that his desire had faded along with his cock. Loki's mouth on his own, his lips sweet and careful rather than hungry helped sooth him. And when he deepened the kiss, his tongue dipping in searching and his fingers started to stroke him again Tony felt his desire return with new force.

After a while Loki went on, his lips traveling over his jaw, teeth grazing at his throat and threatening to bite. And suddenly Tony wanted it, his body thrumming with the need to have such a mark of ownership, of belonging, on his skin. Turning his head to the side he offered his neck for the bite – an offer that Loki was only to glad to oblige if his appreciative hum and the speed with which he sunk his teeth in was anything to go by.

Pain sparked through Tony and he bucked up into Loki's hand, gasping when it earned him a tightening of fingers. His blood was thundering through his body and he could feel his own pulse fast and hard where Loki sucked at his skin.

He had chosen a place high enough that no collar would hide it from inquisitive stares and the thought – the possessiveness of the action – had Tony moan again.

Loki still had a hand free and he used it to pluck on Tony's nipples until they stood stiff and hard again, ideal to be licked and sucked until Tony was caught between wanting to escape, giving them even just a moment's reprieve, and wanting _more_. Of course, with his wrists and ankles tied down he had no choice but to take what Loki gave him.

It was strange. It was humiliating and constricting.

It was freeing. Freeing him to buck and thrust and plead for release and "More" and "Stop" without fear that Loki might take offense or actually stop.

Finally, with nipples so sore a stir of air alone was enough to hurt them, Loki moved on, humming softly to the gasps his pet made when he licked his way down to where his hand was still slowly caressing him.

Yet before he actually reached Tony's aching cock he rose enough to say: "I think we had an arrangement, pet.", his breath cool on Tony's lust-hot skin.

Tony whimpered, yet he was too worked up to not obey. Slowly, hesitating, he looked up at the mirror above him.

His face was sweaty and flushed red under his tan, with tears and saliva leaving tracks on it. It was a face one might expect to see from a boy desperate to gain release, a face Tony knew from his own partners before, yet he had never seen himself like this and he couldn't help but find himself distasteful.

Maybe he had flinched, or made a sound, for a sharp pain radiated from his thigh, made him cry out even as he realized that Loki had pinched him. But right then clever fingers were soothing the hurt away while Loki prompted: "Do you see yourself? Your eyes, so dark and desperately hungry? Your lips, swollen by kisses and from where you bite them, trying to keep all those lovely sounds from me?"

Tony swallowed, looked again. His eyes ... his eyes were darker than normal, his pupil so large he barely even saw the brown anymore. The tears in them made them shine, dark ponds shadowed by a forest of lashes. And his mouth ... it looked so ... so debauched, to use on of Loki's favorite words. Red and sore, swollen from being abused by Loki's lips and teeth. He couldn't help but sweep his tongue over them, tasting blood and Loki and want.

"Yes", he whispered and was rewarded by Loki's appreciative hum and his tongue licking a long stripe over his length.

"Tell me more." The same tongue, swirling around his head and darting over his slit, making his head go white with lust for a moment.

Finally, he pulled himself back and looked up again.

He didn't possess Loki's silvertongue nor was he used to talking about himself in such a wanton way, but he wanted to please his lover. Wanted to arouse him with words when his bound limbs denied him to do so with his hands.

"I can see myself", he started slowly, trying to make his mind work while Loki's wicked fingers and his clever, talented tongue did whatever they could to turn it to mush. "I'm all flushed and crying from what you are doing to me." He blushed even more at his own words, so insufficient compared to the poetry falling from Loki's lips.

Yet a low humming and a mouth surrounding the head of his cock with moist warmth told him that his lover appreciated them anyway. "Is that so?", he asked, and his tone of voice send heat straight into Tony's cock, made it bob up against eager lips.

"Ye-yes. You're so cruel ... so beautifully cruel. Make me cry and – and love every minute of it."

"And color your face in the shade of desire." Another lick over his slit, the tip of a thumb stroking along his whole length right to his balls. "Tell me, sweet, where all could I see this lovely flush of yours if I had time to look up?"

It took Tony a while to get his tongue back under control, especially with the way Loki started massaging his balls. "My face. My throat." Looking up he could see himself swallow hard, his throat bobbing with the motion. A drop of sweat ran down and pooled in the hollow at the base while Tony gathered courage to look further. "My ... my chest. Right down to my nipples." Nipples still hard and aching, standing in a washed-out pool of red. And under them –

"And your sweet little nipples. Do they still hurt from the wicked things I have done to them?"

Of course Loki wouldn't let him drown in his own thoughts. "They do", he whimpered, grateful.

"Do you remember the first time I played with them, my sweet? Your surprise at how sensitive they are, and how I could drive you right to the edge just by playing with them?"

Tony whimpered again. He remembered. Oh, how he remembered!

"You had never played with them before. Tell me, pet, do you now? When I am too far from you to fill your slutty needs, do you lie in bed and pluck at your little pink nipples and think of me?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Please, Loki, please –"

"Ah-ah, eyes up. Play the game." The hand at his balls became uncomfortably tight and Tony was fast to obey least Loki thought to punish him further.

"Good boy. My sweet, obedient boy. Really, I cannot imagine how I didn't throw you to the floor and took you right there in your penthouse that first time. Ah, good old days ... tell me of your fantasies, boy. What do you dream of when I am away and you are left with but your own hand?"

This was easier. Tony had the filthiest mouth if he wanted to, and conjuring up the images of his mind meant he didn't have to see the reality of his scars.

"What I think of when I lie in bed without you ... do you remember that evening when we came back from this stupid-ass gala at the opera? I was so angry at this guy who tried to get into your pants, and that you didn't brush him off ... and then you tied me down and put those clamps on me." Tony couldn't help the shudder when he thought back to it, the stark, lancing pain, his own shocked silence at how much it turned him on. By the way Loki hummed against the skin of his thigh he remembered it, too.

"And you think back of this evening?"

"Yes", he gasped. "And ... ah ... and of what you said. About" He barely recognized his own voice, deep and husky and not at all the cocksure partyboy he always pretended to be. "What you said. Making me wear them for longer ... for a whole day. Having me naked in the penthouse, serving you, with my nipples hurting from the clasps. How you would use me all day, and make me wear a plug to keep all your come in me ... and how you would punish me by ... making me wear the clamps at ... somewhere else, too, if I was ... disobedient."

He risked a look up at the mirror. The flush was now way lower than his nipples, almost hiding the red of the scars.

"Would you let me? Would you let me parade you around, all for my own pleasure? Stuff you with all the cum of a god until you felt so full? Cover you in gold and green from head to ... well, balls?"

A small huff escaped Tony, even though he felt hotter than ever, some part of him wondering whether Loki truly would ...

"Maybe", he finally said, and even that admittance made him feel somehow dirtier.

He hadn't ever been submissive in his life, but submitting to Loki ...

A finger, cold from lube, began to stroke over his rim, delicately weaving its way into him. "And what do you see now, my boy?"

What he saw now ... his eyes being wider than ever, sweat beading down from his temple, his hair dark and curling messily from it. His hands balled into tight fists to keep himself from straining down, impaling himself on Loki's finger.

The same finger that was still, maddeningly, slow.

"Loki, please ..."

He could see Loki look up, the head of endless long hair shifting until he could feel intense eyes on him even if the order kept him from seeing it. "My sweet little pet, such a slut you are." He was smirking, Tony could hear it in his voice. His one hand had fallen silent on Tony's hip, but the finger continued torturing him. "You cannot even focus on one simple task with pleasure clouding your mind. Maybe I should ..."

A familiar tightening around the base of his cock. Tony couldn't contain the moan, or the buck when he realized that Loki had put a cock ring on him.

"Just so you will last long enough for me to get more than a finger in your tight little hole."

Whimpering Tony thrust down, helpless to do anything but what his body demanded for a while.

But Loki was patient with him, the hand not buried in his body drawing soothing circles over his stomach until he quieted down again. When he finally managed to get himself together again he opened his eyes.

The mirror was unforgiving, showing him with merciless clarity what Loki had made of him. Flushed, sweaty, helplessly writhing all over the bed.

And yet a part of him, detached in a way he had never experienced before and with a voice that sounded a lot more like Loki than Tony himself, saw something different.

"I see ... I look ... sexy", he said, embarrassed somehow by describing himself like this. He'd never felt shame _before_ wh en saying it, but that had been before the ARK-reactor. After that he’d never truly believed it anymore, had made sure to always keep a shirt between his scars and curious eyes, afraid a careless wore might shatter him.

Loki would never do that.

Instead he moaned, the sound one of greatest pleasure, and did ... something with his tongue down at Tony's balls that pulsed pleasure right through him.

"Sexy and hot as Muspelheimar's fire.", he agreed, his voice low and husky.

Tony swallowed; hearing himself described thus was almost better and made it, somehow, easier to listen to that small part in him. That small part that had _Loki_ written all over it and was stronger and more confident than Tony could ever be alone. That same small part that knew that Loki, no matter what they were playing at, would never hurt him.

"My skin is" Sweaty. Flushed. "glimmering like gold, the light flickering over it."

A delighted sound from Loki, the silvertongued god rewarding his words with eager little licks along his shaft.

Pride swelled in Tony, more rewarding even than the tongue or the lust cresting high. Pride that he could please his god like this, with words alone.

Of course, for Loki they were never only words.

"Sweat is roll– ahh! rolling over me in glistening beads. Glittering with the ... ah ... my shak-shaki- god, yes! Again, please ... ohh ... you are so cruel, Loki. My god." A load moan and wet heat around his balls, making him cry out as Loki sucked on them before he released them, slowly.

"Am I, my sweet pet? Am I cruel to you?"

Tony whimpered. "So so cruel. Torturing me ... pleasure that is pain, pain that – oh-oh-ohhh ... feels so good ... ahh ..."

Fingernails scratching his stomach, sending white-hot pleasure right into his cock, and he watched as the lines went white, then filled in even darker than the skin around them.

"So good", he whimpered, determined to give back as good as he got. "You make me feel so good ... always taking so good care of me. Make me writhe all over the sheets." Sheets that had crumpled where his fingers had drawn on them, where they were sticking to his sweaty skin. Dark green against his skin, for Loki loved the way it looked against his tanned skin.

Loved so many things about him that he waxed poetry about it, words dripping from his mouth that had Tony feel hot and embarrassed and loved all at once. Made him feel ... beautiful.

Even with the scars.

Somehow, with Loki's chains setting him free, with his god down there rewarding his most faithful worshiper, he found the courage to look at them.

He looked in the mirror so often – for shaving, after showering, to check up on his hair or when he simply washed his hands – yet he had almost perfected the art of not looking at his scars, hiding them from himself as he did from the world. The only person to ever regularly see them was Loki, and it had taken almost a year of them dating until Loki's patience and love had won Tony's trust to the point where he would trust him with this.

Seeing them now was ... new. A shock, yes, but also something he knew Loki didn't see as a blemish as much as just some other part of him, a part that he would trace his tongue over and tell him was beautiful if Tony would just allow it. So while a part of him reeled back from them, another part, certainly aided by lust and the way Loki had him describing himself, looked at them as if they were another's, something not connected to pain and humiliation and failure.

Some of them were darker than the skin surrounding them, others pale, even white. Starting just under his collarbone they went over his chest right down to where his pectorals ended, with an almost perfect circle of smooth skin in the middle. Not even his version of Extremis had been able to remove scar tissue years old, meaning that the only skin regrowing had been where the ARC-reactor once sat.

When he looked at it like this, without prejudice, they almost looked ... "My scars", he heard himself say and felt more than saw Loki freeze for a moment before his tongue continued tracing lines on his thighs, his hand stroking him slow and strong as if he didn't want to draw Tony's focus to what he had said.

He was grateful for this. If Loki reacted to this in any way ... he wasn't sure he would be able to do this.

"My scars look like red and whitish snakes. The poisonous kind" At least they did when Tony ignored what they were and simply looked at them. Compared them to what he knew as if trying to figure out what he saw on a photo. "They are moving when I breath, as if they are alive. As if you turning me on agitates them, too." Deep breath. He could do this. As long as Loki was here, his silent support conveyed in his fingers stroking his skin, he could do this.

"I think ... I think I would like you to touch them. Map them so I would know how your skin feels to me there ... where I can feel it." He ... hadn't ever thought about this, yet when he said it he knew it was true – he wanted to know how it would feel to have Loki's hand there, wanted to know the contrast between his skin and his scars with an intensity that almost took his breath away.

A motion right under his left pectoral startled him. Realizing that Loki's touch upon his balls and hip had vanished and seeing a pale hand caressing over his stomach upwards came simultaneously.

The hand stopped less than a finger-width from a long scar, moving in slow, soothing circles. Waiting for Tony to give his go-ahead or stop this.

Torn between fear and desire and trust Tony looked down – right into endless green eyes that returned his gaze with nothing but love.

A smile came to Loki's lips and he bowed forward, one hand bracing him next to Tony's chest, his mouth resting on Tony's in the gentlest of kisses. When he drew back it was to lean his forehead against his. "I am so proud of you, my love. Always, but especially now. You don't have to prove anything to me."

It was this, Loki's easy acceptance of his fear, that allowed Tony to come to a decision. Using what little freedom he had he slipped down, Loki's fingertip just touching the ugly scar.

It felt ... both anticlimactic and as if his whole world had changed. The touch in itself was fleeting warmth, maybe less pressure even than if Loki had touched the heel of his foot. And yet he hadn't had someone else touching him there in any intimate way for years now.

Whimpering he couldn't help but trust in the touch, especially when Loki moved his hand slowly over the skin. His eyes flew upwards again, watching as a pale hand caressed his skin, his scars, and felt as if he regained a part of his own body again with every slow, careful stroke.

Thankfully, Loki didn't make him speak about this. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes when Loki took his hand away, stroking slowly downwards again, but Tony felt as if he had been through the wringer anyway. More sweet covered him and it had nothing to do with sex, nor did the fatigue in his limbs or his fast gasps for breath.

"You are so, so brave, my precious one." Loki wasn't looking up at him, instead focused on tracing his way towards Tony's cock, his words interrupted by chaste kisses pressed upon his skin. It allowed Tony to hide his blush, the emotions rolling through him. Pride and joy and fear and something dark and ugly all mixed together. "Sweet and courageous and beautiful, I do not know how no-one else has snatched you yet." Another kiss, slow and lingering right on the base of Tony's cock.

It had gotten half-soft, yet with Loki's lips upon tender skin Tony couldn't quite help but whimper and trust up a little.

There was a smile in Loki's voice now. "You have been so good today, I think you deserve a reward. How would you like to come? Shall I suck you to completion? Or would you like me to stroke you until you spill?"

"In me", Tony begged. After what he had been through he wanted to feel the other close, needed to know that he was adored and loved. "Please, take me and ... and tell me. That you ..." He couldn't quite find a way to put his desire into words.

Thankfully, Loki didn't need him to. "Tell you how beautiful I find you? That I love your quick mind and your loose mouth and your great heart that would love even me? Always, love." And with this he put another kiss on Tony's stomach, before kneeling up and fiddling with something. Coating his fingers in lube, probably, for the finger that a moment later pushed into him was cool and wet with it.

Loki, Tony had found out very fast, had made sex into an art. So it came to no surprise when he found his prostate almost immediately and then started to manipulate it with the skill of someone honing a hobby for a few thousand years, leaving Tony a gasping, writhing mess, all thoughts of scars forgotten in the pleasure washing through him.

"Please, more", he gasped, bucking and almost hitting Loki with his painfully hard cock. It made Loki huff, amused, but then the first finger was joined by a second and Tony found his world quickly reduced to sparks of pleasure and the feeling of Loki's nimble fingers working him into a state of need again.

Another finger joined them, then suddenly they withdrew and Tony couldn't keep a whine back even though he knew that this was necessary to get what he wanted.

The feeling of Loki's cock breaching him was not new, and Tony was too old in this game to expect fireworks or something, but it felt ... right. The stretch, more than three fingers, the bump into his prostate that had him see stars, then the strangely dull pressure when Loki just didn't seem to end, his cock long enough that Tony felt he might taste it in the back of his throat.

_I'm going to stuff you so full that I can touch myself when I kiss you,_ Loki had threatened the first time they had slept with each other, and just the memory made Tony feel hot again.

Bucking upwards he tried to fasten the movement, then gasped when Loki finally slid home.

"Fuck!"

Laughing Loki bowed forward and kissed his collarbone. "That's what I had in mind, pet. Try not to be ... too impatient."

Impatient? Tony felt as if he had waited _years_ for this, his whole body thrumming with the need to feel Loki move in him. His cock was so hard it hurt and when Loki let his hand trail over it he almost came from that fleeting touch, lust lightning through him in white-hot electricity.

"Please", he whimpered, straining upwards, but the hand was gone and the chains held him helpless.

"Hush, sweet." Loki's smile was all sweet love and dark hunger and Tony really shouldn't equal it to dark chocolate, but that was what his lover was, all dark and open bitterness and hidden sweetness and unbelievable lickable. "You were so good for me, now let me take care of you."

Slowly, he started to move. For one moment, Tony couldn’t help but flail again but then there was a hand on his chest, holding him down with that immovable strength of his lover, and Tony was reduced to endure the agonizingly slow pace.

Whining he tried to cant his hips up, force Loki deeper, faster. Hands grabbed his hips, took any control he might still have had.

"Aren't you a needy slut today, pet." Loki didn't sound the least bit angry about it. "Maybe I should have bound you down tighter."

The dark smile on his face made Tony shiver. But then he had always gotten turned on by danger, especially when it came in such a sexy package. "You think I would have let you?"

"Let me?" Loki bowed forward, the movement of his cock inside him causing Tony to gasp. For a moment his mouth caressed the skin at Tony's shoulder before his teeth sank in. Sparks flew through Tony's mind and he moaned, loud, trying to buck upwards against Loki's immovable grip. Yet he couldn't do anything while Loki sucked his mark into him, claimed him, until he fell back onto the bed, shivering. Only then did Loki move back onto his haunches and he looked down at Tony with a smug grin. "When I see you like this, marked, shivering, submitting to my every whim ... I don't think you'll _let_ me. No, I think my sweet little Anthony will go down on his knees and _beg_ me to do it."

His voice had gone darker again and Tony felt as if he was falling into it, his own will abandoning him in favor of doing whatever Loki wanted.

But Loki wasn't finished yet. His fingers were drawing little circles on Tony's skin – a strangely soothing gesture, especially set against the hunger in his eyes. "Maybe I will, one day. I will come into your shop while you are working on your wonders, and I will tell you that I want to take you." The soothing circles became sharp fingernails, and yet Tony didn't want it to stop. "I will tell you that I intend to strap you down on one of your tables so tight that you cannot move so much as a finger, and I will make you beg for it. Will you beg for me?"

His cock throbbed, his hole was clenching around Loki, and he couldn't take his eyes off Loki's green, mesmerizing gaze. "Yes."

"Of course you will, my needy pet." Slowly Loki started to move again, the pace only adding to the story. "You will go down on your hands and knees and kiss my boots, just so I will order you to strip and offer yourself on the altar to your god."

Tony couldn't help whimpering, his mind conjuring up images of himself on his big workshop table, ankles bound to the table legs so his ass hang at the very edge, easily accessible for his god. His wrists were tied to the other end, and he was wearing a ring gag that kept him from holding any of his sounds in.

The image was so real he could almost feel the cold metal at his back, and the strain of his legs forced open.

"I have shown you magic, but I never used it to tie you down, did I? I think it would frustrate you very much, invisible strands keeping you down, nothing to strain against. At least until I started pounding into you ... then, I think, you would be very much thankful to not be fucked off the table."

"Yes, please, yes", Tony whined. "Please." He bucked again, trying to make Loki move faster and failing against his strength.

Yet Loki was a merciful god, at least towards those that worshiped him faithfully. "Hush, my priest. If you really want it so much I will show you how it is to be taken by a god." And with this the grip on Tony's hip shifted, holding him even tighter, and then Loki moved.

Tony howled. The strength which with he was being fucked made him feel very much like a toy without control, nothing but a plaything for a god. His ass started to burn from the pure strength, his legs flailed as far as the chains allowed, and he tried to bow his back to escape the torrent and couldn't. Heat rushed through him and pooled in his cock, aggravated every time Loki bumped into his prostate, making him wail even louder.

There was no finesse in this, no skill, just pure, controlling, overwhelming power, and when Tony found the strength to look at his lover he saw the dark pleasure it gave him.

Maybe Tony should have been afraid, but right there with his desire and need was his trust in Loki, and it gave him the strength to give in, to offer his body up to Loki's dark desires.

And Loki rewarded this trust with pleasure. The fingers were still digging deep into Tony's hips, yet a hand appeared at his cock, stroking him firmly. Tony didn't have the state of mind to check whether it was magic or a clone, not when Loki moved his legs higher, giving himself a better angle to fuck into Tony, and then he poured all his own desire and need into fucking Tony.

It took him maybe ten seconds to come after this, his lust building up until he finally crested and broke, waves of lust rolling through him in white light. Distantly he felt Loki coming, his name being howled with the power of a god behind it, and then he was nothing but sparking white pleasure.

When he came back again it was to Loki kneeling next to him and a warm cloth being run over his chest.

When Loki saw him awake he smiled. "Good?"

"I don't think _good_ covers it." Tony's throat hurt and when Loki left the cloth on his chest and offered him a bottle of water he gratefully accepted. "Holy fucking shit ... actually, you know what? I think _holy fuck_ might just about cover it."

Loki looked entirely too smug about this, but then he had just pounded Tony into glorious goo, so he might actually have the right to be.

While Loki leaned back to put the bottle on the bedside table Tony took stock of how he actually felt right now.

His cock – sore. His ass – definitely sore, and he was really not looking forward to the meeting tomorrow. Or maybe he was – what better way to distract himself than sitting just so that he couldn't help but feel how very fucked he was, couldn't help but remember this.

Grinning he stretched, just to feel the way his muscles strained – and stopped when he heard the telltale clinking of chains. Moving his hands and legs he found that Loki had removed the chains around his ankles, yet left his wrists tied up.

Looking up curiously at his lover he asked: "Feeling possessive today?"

"Always." A hand appeared on his neck, traced down to his shoulder, and Tony shivered with the memory of those two marks sucked deep into his skin. "I like the thought of you chained up here, helpless but to await my next claiming."

Tony grinned. "I'm up for that, but you explain to Pepper why I couldn't come to the board meeting.

Loki pulled a grimace, causing Tony to laugh. His lover had a deep seated respect for Pepper, and an even deeper respect for her anger.

"Maybe we will leave that for another time", he admitted. He reached for the cloth on Tony's chest, yet didn't immediately continue cleaning him. "Would you be ... amenable to stay like this for the night? Chained up and helpless in my arms?"

After the sex he just had Tony really couldn't go another round, but that didn't stop his cock from trying to stir. "Fuck, Loki, I'm not twenty anymore."

Laughing Loki bowed down and licked over his stomach, the move much too hot to tickle. It really wasn't helping with Tony's case of arousal.

Grinning he tried to kick him, but Loki easily caught his leg and then simply sat on it, making it impossible for Tony to do anything more.

Not that he wanted. Fatigue was encroaching now that his arousal died down, and the firm motion of Loki cleaning him up only helped sooth him to sleep. He barely noticed his lover getting up to put the cloth in the bathroom.

When he returned, the bed rocking under him, Tony instinctively snuggled backwards. "I really don't mind", he murmured, not sure if Loki even understood him.

Loki stopped for a moment then arranged himself around him more comfortably. "You don't mind what?"

Sleep was a great dark drain, ready to swallow him up, but Tony made to effort to strain against it. It felt important that Loki understood this, even though his sleep-addled mind was a bit fuzzy as to why. "Being tied up by you. I'm always safe. With you."

There was a long pause and Tony was already almost asleep when he felt Loki's arms tighten around him and a kiss being pressed to his cheek. "Of course you are, my love."

  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it I would love to hear from you. Thank you.


End file.
